beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Emily Watson
Character`s age. I think PPB`s players were older than BBA team, and I saw many times that Emily`s age is 14 in Beyblade and 16 in G- Revolution. I even read that she had 16 and 18. Is 14 the official age?NoeMax505 (talk) 05:47, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Most Bladers did not have their ages revealed from memory, least in Japan. In fact back in the early 2000s, I never came across anything for any of the ages outside of the BBA teams. Tyson was already labelled "elementary school age" in Jise video game... So originally he had no official age, just a approx. One was added later of course. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:17, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Also, adding to this, Emily is a tennis player, all the Allstarz ere meant to be experts of their fields. They were selected to bring the talents of these fields into Beyblade. :Tennis playersoften start learning really young, but only get picked up by a trainer when they start showing talent. Normally Tennis players become professionals at approx. 15 years old as up until the age of 14, their stuck in the junior tournaments. It is possible to become one at 14 though, as S.Williams did so. Bare in mind that even talented young players may struggle against someone just a year older of them thanks to puberty still baring in a factor. If she is of professional level then that means straight away in season 1 she would be 14 at youngest likely. :I don't know the full translation in Japanese related to Emily in either manga or anime, but she is actually just the "Kevin" or "Ian" of the team, simply put the weak 4th member used to make up a team. These guys tend to have the least focus on them as there really isn't much to say about them.One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:33, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Just as I hit the "publish" button, I did remember something else... The video games do have a summery of each beyblader, but this involves playing the GBA games until you get Emily unlocked. I don't know if they include ages in there, so it may not be worth even the time. And frankly... ITs not worth it to unlock Emily as she is annoying and difficult to do so in all cases. Being the weak 4th member transfers into these games and frankly... ITs a tedious task. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:36, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Interesting, thanks! I always think that the PPB team was older, especially when Judy said that Emily is one of the best tennis player of America. I thought they had official age, because many people say that in the Japanase version characters were younger, with 11 years, but I didn´t hear that in that version. Anyway. I thank you for the information and, in my opinion, Emily is the stronger in the team, but I am a little fan of her. NoeMax505 (talk) 02:15, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Sadly she is not that as strong as them, which is why she didn't blade in any of the actual tournament matches. The reason for the 4 player team, is the 4th player is a sub in case the one of the main players can't blade. Only the BBA team took advantage of this in season 1. On the BBA team in season 1, Kai was their sub, despite being one of the strongest of the 4 players. In the rest of the teams Ian, Kevin and I believe Oliver were the other sub members ::Matches are won best 2 of 3, so there is some tactics involved in the teams choosing who comes where. You want your best blader to secure victory in round 3, but you may use him in the second round in case 1st round is a victory, as it means you have a chance to avoid a 3rd round. This is the theory, in the BBA team, Tyson was often used as the finisher blader while Max and Rei were the ones expected to secure the first rounds. It was simply because he was the teams champion. All 3 bladers would blade regardless in season, so often the 3rd match was a fluff round if the team had already lost. But you needed 3 bladers to finish the match, if you forfeit you cost the previous rounds as Kai found out. This played a role when Rei was injured in the Asian tournament. Anyway, that's enough of that. ::The BBA team had confirmed ages, yes, Tyson, Kenny and Max are the same ages. Kenny and Tyson most obvious as their in the same class. Kai and Rei are 2 years older. Another fun fact is in Japan after the manga ended, Kai and Tyson were declared an official couple by the magazine. This is why there was a lot of yaoi (spelling?) on the pair at times.But on other bladers? Eh... not so much details known. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:23, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::: Maybe I think that because in the english version Judy said to Michael and her boss that Emily was the strongest player, but she had to collect data. And about the age, so Max, Tyson and Kenny were 10 years old when Beyblade 2000 started? In Kai´s page, there are two versions, japanese, and english, and the japanese version said he was 12 years. It´s strange think that Kai only had 12 years... NoeMax505 (talk) 15:02, January 29, 2018 (UTC)